First Impressions!
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: After the attack of the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D has come to realize just how unprepared they truly were. They won't let that happen again and decide to start enlisting more experienced help. Thankfully, Tony Stark knows just the person to enlist as an expert in alien ass-kicking!


**First Impressions**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: After the attack of the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D has come to realize just how unprepared they truly were. They won't let that happen again and decide to start enlisting more experienced help. Thankfully, Tony Stark knows just the person to enlist as an expert in alien ass-kicking!**

**Note: One shot only!**

…

* * *

...

"Are you sure about this, Stark?" Captain America questioned as he, Tony Stark as Iron Man, Natasha, and Clint stood in a large park within the center of Tokyo. It had been over a week ago since the Avengers had been summoned back to S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to discuss recruiting people with experience with extraterrestrials. Unfortunately for Fury, there were not many people widely known with such valuable information.

It just so happened that while Fury was discussing this irritating dilemma that Stark had been hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database once more. It was easy, really, like child's play. Of course, considering the topic of discussion, one person came to his mind, and Tony just had to share his special piece of information.

"Don't get your undies all in a twist, Cap," Stark grinned as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "It will be worth the wait, I assure you." The smirk that tugged on Tony's lips had Rogers slightly worried. If Stark found something amusing, it was probably not in the best interest of everyone else.

From the suit, an alarm sounded, signaling the hour of the meeting.

"She's late," Natasha commented after giving their surroundings a quick glance. No one was approaching them from any of the pathways.

"Am I?" An amused, feminine voiced filled the air from behind Captain America. Spinning on his heels, Rogers came face to face with a very unique looking woman. Her skin was pale like moonlight with hair to match. Eyes of the darkest blue met with his; however, it was not her eyes that caught his attention. In fact, it was her outfit that held Tony, Steve, and Clint's attention if only for a few seconds.

Being ever the gentleman that he was, Steve quickly averted his gaze from her form fitting and very, very short dress. A heavy blushed stained the top of his cheeks as he fought to erase the image from his mind. It was hard, very hard. Coughing lightly to clear his throat, the good Captain turned his attention back to her when it seemed no one else was ready to do it.

"Ma'am?" Rogers cleared his throat again when his voice seemed to crack. "I do apologize, but we are waiting to meet with someone. While you are very attractive, we have no need of your services." He had tried to be polite, but there was something about the very shocked and scandalized look on her face that told him he had said something wrong. It didn't help that Tony was laughing his ass off next to him.

"My services?! I'm sorry," A brief look of anger flashed over her features before it was quickly hid. "I'm afraid I misheard you. Can you repeat that again?" A smile crossed lit up her face, but it did not suit her features. To Steve, it seemed almost malicious in the way it was overly dripping with innocence and sweetness.

Steve opened his mouth to convey his message once more, but a firm slap to the back by Stark had him stumbling forward unexpectedly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," The billionaire now adorned a full blown and very smug smile and his eyes sparkled in mischief. "Not unless you wish to make a trip to the ER to retrieve one or both of your boys in the near future!"

It took a moment for Steve to understand the meaning, but by the time he had, Stark had sauntered up to the female and proceeded to pull her into his embrace. "Hello again, beautiful," Tony spoke with his normal air of charm. "I have to say it gets better every time I see you."

"Stark, we don't have time for your flirting," Natasha reminded him.

"Hey, Cap," Stark turned to the annoyed looking man in red, white, and blue. "Remember that contact I told you about?" Stark's hand now rested on the woman's shoulders as he pulled her to his side and tucked her under his arms. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips and her dark eyes narrowed upon Steve with annoyance.

"Yeah?" Steve nodded as he took in the situation before him.

"That would be her," Tony nodded to the woman who stood ahead shorter than him. "The one you all but called a hooker."

Steve sputtered as all the color drained to his face save the red flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. "I did not!" He denied even though he knew it wasn't completely true.

"You did imply it," Clint grinned as he and Natasha observed the unfolding scene before them.

"It's true!" Tony chuckled.

"B-but I…" Steve looked confused and was very tongue tied at the moment. His eyes raked over her form once more without him realizing it. Her manner of dress was anything but decent. Who would parade around the city at night in such a skimpy outfit?

"Skimpy?" This time her voice was high pitched and her hands fisted at her side.

Shit! Had he said that out loud?

"You have to admit, beautiful," Tony grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist just as she lunged for the good Captain. "The outfit does not leave much to the imagination! I'm not complaining, but you can't blame him completely."

"Smooth, Captain, very smooth," Natasha shook her head and moved to rub her temples. This mission was beginning to become more of a headache than she would have originally thought. Who knew a simple retrieval mission could be so complicated?

It took Tony several minutes before he could call down the insulted warrior of justice. Even then, he kept a tight hold to her waist and sent Rogers a warning glare. "Beautiful, the man with his foot in his mouth is Captain America, or Steve Rogers. Next to him is Clint Barton aka Hawk Eye, and his lovely companion Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow. Friends, this is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of Stars, and the best ass-kicker of alien life forms this world has ever known!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Stark," Cosmos grinned while shocking him hard enough so that Stark's grip on her was forced away. "Now mind informing me as to why you called this impromptu meeting with your friends and the loud mouth?"

"What?" Steve was shocked at her title for him and it was made worse by the chuckles of his companions. "Look, I'm sorry and I meant no offense."

"Yes, you must excuse the dear Captain, beautiful," Tony grinned as he promptly cut Steve off from saying anything further. The Captain already had one foot in his mouth. Could he handle two? "He's still coping with the time changes since he became a Capsicle and all. Back in his day a pair of ankles was considered scandalous." Tony ignored the indigent cry of Rogers who insisted he was not that old. "One can hardly blame him for such lapse in judgment at the sight of you, beautiful."

"Oh," The anger in Cosmos face melted away and a look of understanding settled over her features. "You're that Steve Rogers! In that case, I can forgive your insult; however, I'd like to point out that while my dress may be short, I did not design it and had no choice over the matter. You, however, did have a choice when you decided to sport spandex. Exactly how much of that is extra padding?" This time it was her eyes that raked over his form while pausing below the belt for a few seconds for added emphasis.

"Touché!" Tony barked out loud while the good Captain blushed in embarrassment from her implication. "Feel better now that you got even, sweetheart?"

"Slightly," Cosmos grinned while turning her attention to Tony. "So, why is the famous Tony Stark visiting little old me?"

"To be completely honest with you, they came to see if you would join our little team known as the Avengers. I merely came for the gorgeous view!"

...

* * *

…

**Just a one shot I had in the back of my mind. I always did wonder what it would have been like if Steve would have met a Sailor Senshi and what his opinion of their style of dress would be. Didn't you? HAHA!**

**I have a few more Avengers/SM one shots on the backburner. Review and let me know what you think and I may be inspired to post my others.**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
